Where Once Nothing Grew
by Dante Androsso
Summary: A set of drabble stories and headcanons of Gray and Juvia. Please enjoy.
1. Breath of Life

Hey, guys! It's Dante again. I've jumped on many ships since TBoTEoLaWKI aka the gratsu fic with the insanely long title. But don't worry, I will be working on that as well when the inspiration strikes. For now, the muse for Gray and Juvia seems to have caught my eye (as well as Gajeel and Levy and Mira and Laxus but that's a different story altogether, literally and figuratively.) Again, it's going to be pretty much just a drabble series. There will probably be chapters that relate to each other again, like this one will have a second chapter, but they're pretty stand alone.

Also! If you guys wanna submit headcanons to me through messages or comments, I would be willing to take them. Thank you, everyone, so very much for sticking with me even though my updating skills are horrible. Please enjoy!

Breath of Life

She still can't believe it. Her one and only said no. He rejected her love and Juvia had no one. Well, she had Lyon, but she didn't really know about that nor did she particularly care. Her attention was solely on the person who didn't care for her at all, it seemed, despite his saving her life countless times. Her shattered heart was slowly falling apart in her chest as she walked away from the party that they threw to celebrate. Somehow, Juvia always knew that this day would come, as much as she tried to deny it. But knowing still didn't make it hurt any less.

Had she done something wrong? Or was he simply tired and irritated to have said such mean things to her, well, mean in her mind. They might not have been so bad if Gray were speaking to someone else. Why was the person who had shown her kindness for the first time in her life pushing her away so roughly? It seemed that Juvia would forever walk in lonely darkness, never knowing true love's light if the love she felt for Gray weren't true.

She would always have the love of the new family that had adopted her; she knew that, but it just wasn't the same way that someone could feel that lonely hole in one's heart. Maybe there was just something wrong with her. Maybe she was still, deep in her heart, the depressive little girl who never knew the sun.

It wasn't before long that she had found the little room that she was staying at during the games and settled down with a hot cup of tea, chamomile since she had decided in a fit to throw out the Earl Grey she had gotten simply because it had his name in it. It stung to think about him and all those fruitless endeavors to earn his love. Perhaps she should give in and move on? But who would she ever find that would be as good as he is... was...-is?- in her mind?

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. With a curious heart, not at all thinking it was her Gray coming back to reconsider his no, she answered the door and was very surprised to have seen that she was only half right.

"Gray?" she asked, not knowing what he was there for.

"Someone said you went missing from the party after we spoke," he mumbled, "They wanted me to check on you."

"It was Lyon?" she asked. When he didn't answer Juvia added with a heavy heart, "Juvia is sorry that she has bothered Gray so long." She hadn't looked up at him when she began speaking again, so she missed the look on his face. "Juvia held hope that maybe someday Gray would return her feelings, but it seems it won't work out as such. Juvia will leave Gray alone now. Juvia apologizes for wasting Gray's time for his worrying."

And, just like that, she closed the door without waiting for what he had to say. Her tears had already begun to fall. After all, he got what he wanted, right? And so, Juvia would have to be content with that; she did love him, after all.

But where had she gone wrong?


	2. She

This chapter goes along with the previous chapter. Though I'm starting to doubt this pairing will ever happen, one can still dream, right?

This chapter was inspired by the song She by Abney Park. (Actually, most of my chapters are named after songs that I feel fit the pairing.) Thank you!

She

It had been two weeks since he had last spoken to Juvia. Two weeks since he had been free of her feelings. Gray had assumed that she had meant she wouldn't bother him nearly as much, so he didn't pay much attention to her absence at first After all, Juvia was Juvia. And he was the center of her world. There was no way she would forget him that quickly. Then, little by little, he began to understand what she had really meant. He had even began to look for her looking for him- unconsciously. Of course, when he was asked about it, he vehemently denied. But he began missing the water mage's unwavering presence beside him. It might have been annoying, but it was that one comforting constant in his life.

It was damn near unnerving when she wasn't following him like a lovesick puppy.

Did she really love him, or did she just love what he had done for her?

Was her devotion to him all in their heads?

Gray mentally shook himself. Why was he getting so wrapped up in her now that he was free of her? She was moving on; it was better for the both of them. Right?

Right? Then why couldn't he get Juvia out of his head.

As the day progressed, Gray found out she hadn't been at the guild house the entirety that they had been back with the exception of finding a new job to do. It surprised him to find it out. It surprised him more that he was almost hurt by it; the hollowness in his chest and stomach a testament to it.. It was his decision to refuse her feelings. He shouldn't be bothered by it.

Then why was he?

When he learned that she was back from the job she had taken, he ran to her door.

In his head, he saw the first smile she ever gave him. The first time they met and he had saved her life. The first gift she had given him. The time she saved his life, both the times, really. If he didn't care like he had said he had, then what was all of that?

Before he could even knock, she answered her door, confused and misty eyed. Did she see him sprint up to the building? "Gray? Didn't Juvia-"

His lips crashed down upon hers before either of them knew it.

Juvia pushed him away before he realized it. "How... Why, Gray? Juvia doesn't understand why Gray would say no and then show Juvia love anyway. What is Gray trying to say that Gray can't say?" Her dark eyes were misted with tears as she looked at him, trying to find an explanation, face flushed.

"Juvia... I..." His knees hit the floor. How hadn't he seen it before? The persistence of her pushing her feelings on him clouded the reality so much it was obscured as something else.

Cool arms wrapped themselves around his neck before he realized it, face pressed against her neck. "Juvia forgives Gray." Gray saw drops of -were those tears?- slide down her pale neck. Maybe, he thought, it was time to tear down the walls he had built around himself. Maybe it was time to let someone in. With an arm around her, he got up, shutting the door behind him. Once she was thoroughly confused but back on the ground, his hand wandered underneath her skirt, pressing against her intimately. He kept his face pressed to her neck as his fingers pressed passed the bordering band of the soft fabric she wore down there. He could feel his name on her exhale as well as the warmth that exuded her face as he rubbed his fingers against her folds.

A gasp and a soft moan were all the encouragement he needed to move forward, pushing into her with a slow motion, wanting to feel every moment of her flesh yielding to him. Her body seemed to shake with the very need he was giving her as he slowly pumped in and out of her, feeling her begin to trail down his hand. Her arms became heavy wrapped around his shoulders as his right arm steadied her. It seemed in that moment, her body became his heaven. He continued his movements as she tightened around his fingers.

Barely above a whisper, she began, "Juvia-ah... Juvia is..." The dark haired mage sped his movements up considerably, leaving her unable to finish the sentence she had started. The proof of it ran down his hand.

From there, the ice mage picked her up again, pressing her into the soft blankets that covered her bed, undressing her in the utmost care, kissing down her naked flesh when he was done. Gray was sure that she wouldn't have the faintest idea why her Gray was acting like that. The ice mage paused in his actions. Did he just call himself "her Gray"? It seemed odd but... he let the matter drop for the time being.

Her panties were the last thing he removed before the dark haired mage moved between her legs, lapping up the remnants of her previous passion before moving to raise that passion once again. It didn't take long before he could hear her voice, muffled though it was, begin to groan out her praises to him.

Once she was coming down from her peak, he was already stripped. Hungrily, he found her mouth, pressing into her when he found salvation from the cold world.

"Juvia still doesn't understand. Why is it Gray chose to do this when Gray has already said no to Juvia's love?"

Dark blue eyes looked down at her, unable to answer her question. Her arms felt right in that moment, curled around him. After all that, she hadn't just out right kicked him out. Sure, he probably confused the living hell out of her. But judging the expression on her face, that probably was an obviously. It was, however, nice to be by her side.

Her eyes fell closed as he felt her hold her breath for a moment before she spoke again. "Oh. Juvia should not have assumed Gray would have changed his mind so quickly. Juvia is sorry." She moved to leave his side, to get dressed and go about her daily routine when she was pulled back, much to Juvia's surprise.

Ok, so maybe Gray Fullbuster, ice mage of Fairy Tail, didn't exactly know what he wanted when it came to the blue haired girl who seemed like she would have followed him to the ends of the world and then some. But he didn't think he wanted to lose her just yet. Even if it was just being friends. Maybe he wanted more. Whatever the case might have been, he needed to sort it out.

"Gray is very confusing," Juvia commented with a smile. "But Juvia doesn't mind." Just as long as her love came back to her in the end, Juvia thought she would be just fine.


End file.
